digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Guilmon (Tamers)
300px|thumb|right|Character Song: Guilmon March Guilmon is a fictional character from the Digimon franchise. Guilmon is featured in Digimon Tamers (and the related movies Battle of Adventurers and Runaway Locomon) and is Takato Matsuki's partner. Appearance Guilmon appears to be relatively small, but when standing erect, he is actually the size of an adult human. Guilmon is a red dragon-like Reptile Digimon, and carries the black Digital hazard symbol on his chest and has winglike ears. Like Renamon, Guilmon is fast and agile enough to keep up with and run alongside a speeding car. Description Guilmon is a virus-type Digimon, though his attitude most of the time could lead to thinking that he was a data or even a vaccine-type. His virus typing could possibly explain his first mega form, Megidramon. Guilmon's fighting style shows his virus nature, as he fights with much more zeal than Agumon or other digimon protagonists. Guilmon is a curious and naive digimon, the youngest of the partner Digimon. He was created from Takato's imagination and brought to life by the Blue Card. At first, Guilmon had not been aware of the differences between humans and Digimon, calling his partner Tamer "Takatomon". Guilmon is normally playful and friendly, proving to be quite popular with Takato's classmates for being a real live Digimon. Despite being portrayed as childlike, Guilmon does at times show deep insight. For example, when Takato didn't want Guilmon to digivolve, in fear that Guilmon would no longer be the same, Guilmon pointed out that Takato has changed over time as well, but he is still the same person. Guilmon gets along very well with Terriermon and Calumon. His first meeting with Renamon was as enemies, but Guilmon does later acknowledge Renamon's knack for "being right" in combat situations. At first, Guilmon would either ignore or try to play with Impmon. Unlike previous seasons, Guilmon is not the first Digimon to digivolve into Champion/Adult level even though he belongs to the lead character, in fact both Terriermon and Renamon digivolved before him. He's also extremly powerful for a Rookie: he took on IceDevimon without Digivolving to Growlmon and destroys him easily despite Renamon having trouble as both her Rookie self and Kyubimon. Exclusive to the Japanese version is the habit Guilmon has of speaking in third person at times. He also stops his "Takatomon" habit much earlier in this version, only referring to him as such in a single scene in episode two, rather than continuing until episode 4. Attacks *'Pyro Sphere' (Fireball): Guilmon spits a concentrated blast of fire from his mouth. *'Rock Breaker': Guilmon hits his opponent with a huge amount of force, almost like he is throwing a rock at his opponent. Other forms The name "Guilmon" refers to only the rookie form of this digimon. Throughout the series, Guilmon gains the ability to Digivolve into a number of more powerful forms (each with a different name). The rookie form, however, is his most common and preferred form. Notes Category:Chosen Digimon